


The Singing Blade

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Vixel wasn't quitewatchingIeyasu...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Singing Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"I would ask why you're staring, but that isn't quite what you're doing, is it?" 

Vixel winced before shaking his head. In truth, he wasn't sure that Ieyasu had even noticed his presence as he went through a beautiful routine of bladework. The way Ieyasu's blade sliced through the very air had drawn him nearer, to listen and watch from as close as he dared. 

"I was listening," Vixel explained, which garnered a small smile from Ieyasu. "I can barely follow some of your motions with my eyes, but with my ears it's exquisite and clear." 

"You can follow my blade with your ears?" Ieyasu brought said blade around in an arc before sheathing it. "That is a unique skill. Though... Ah, you are the orchestra conductor, aren't you? I admit to knowing little of Alberian music, though I am not opposed to learning." 

"Vixel," Vixel said as he stepped closer. "I'll answer whatever questions you might have, though as for my hearing, that's just something I can do." 

"Ieyasu, and do not worry about titles, at least when my retainers are not nearby. I'm sure..." He frowned. "I'm sure you can generally hear them." 

Vixel nodded, mildly embarrassed. Yes, two of Ieyasu's companions were quite loud, at least. 

"I don't... try to spy on anyone. Like I said, I simply heard your blade and it was like a type of music I've never heard before. Truly, your blade was singing in its own way...." Vixel trailed off, hoping that hadn't been too much. He'd already said too much; this wasn't like him. It was just that there was something about Ieyasu that fascinated him, even beyond that sharp, fast blade. 

"I wonder if it _is_ the blade..." Ieyasu drew it again, obviously considering, before returning it to its sheath. "We shall see about practice blades, you and I, of similar origin if possible. And you will tell me if there's music." 

"I..." Vixel hadn't expected that, but, after a quick moment, he nodded. There was no need to full give himself away, though he suspected Ieyasu already knew. 

"Good, now come." Ieyasu gestured for Vixel to follow him. 

Perhaps, as he'd heard Ieyasu, Ieyasu had heard him in return, before words had even been spoken.


End file.
